Wolf'story
by Tsudako
Summary: Tsuda Asashi est une ados de 16 ans et découvre qu'elle peut parler avec sa louve . elle se rapprochera d'un garçon nommé Sosuke qui lui fera découvrir l'envers du décor de sa famille . Plusieurs personnages de races différentes arriveront , Je vous laisse découvrir la suite .
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages sont crées par moi-même, et l'histoire se déroule au Japon. je prends un peu l'univers de Stéphanie Meyer dans twilight mais refait un peu à ma sauce, il n'y a aucun personnage d'une autre histoire ou d'un livre connu ou déjà existant._

_..._

_L'amour est un triste défi, si, dans une vie, vous ne voulez pas souffrir._

_Si vous arrivez à aimer, être aimé en retour et tout ça dans le plus pur bonheur qui soit… sur une longue durée bien sûr, donnez-moi votre recette. Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez…_

_Car quand j'ai aimé, chaque fois j'ai souffert…_

Après ces quelques mots je vais vous écrire ma vie, enfin une période de ma vie… mes expériences…

Ce que je vais écrire a commencé quand j'ai eu 15 ans… mes parents ont adoptés une louve, elle était magnifique… sa fourrure paraissait couleur argent et ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu azur…

En fait, avec cette louve, je me suis rendu compte que j'entendais ce qu'elle pensait et je pouvais lui répondre, elle me comprenait parfaitement… vous devez vous dire « oui d'accord tu es folle, et ensuite ? »… mais je vous réponds que non, je ne suis pas folle… elle m'a confirmé plusieurs fois (parce que je l'ai testé justement, je n'y croyais pas moi-même) que j'étais -logiquement- la seule dans la maison à l'entendre.

Croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été simple de s'y faire ! Je pensais devenir folle !

Bon, je vais vous en dire un peu plus sur moi, ma famille et d'où je suis.

Je vis avec ma sœur, Ayame, qui a deux ans de moins que moi, et mes parents. On a un pavillon sympathique avec un tout petit jardin. On habite près de la forêt mais on n'est pas très loin de la ville. Nous sommes au japon, dans la région du Kansai, la préfecture Hyōgo… nous sommes près de la ville d'Akashi. Notre pavillon a un étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a le salon, la cuisine et une porte pour mener dans le jardin derrière, et à l'étage, il y a la salle de bain et quatre chambres : la mienne, celle de ma sœur, celle de mes parents et une chambre d'amis.

Moi ? Hum, je suis assez grande (1m70 environ) et relativement mince. Ma peau est assez pâle. Mes cheveux sont longs et foncé (noirs, mais peuvent avoir des reflets rouges). Mes yeux sont noirs (limite violets). Mon visage est plutôt de forme arrondi et légèrement allongé.

Bon, je vous passe des détails… Au fur et à mesure, je me suis fait à cette sorte de télépathie. Et Kaya (ma louve) m'a beaucoup aidé dans certains problèmes que j'avais… pendant toute une année, je me suis beaucoup attaché à elle, et je la considère réellement comme une amie très importante.

Ma première année de lycée s'est bien passée, même si je ne me suis pas fait d'amis proches.

L'année suivante est un peu plus mouvementée…

En début d'année, mes parents m'ont inscrite dans un lycée plus proche. Il faut donc que j'aille à l'accueil pour demander tous les papiers dont je vais avoir besoin. Quand j'entre dans l'accueil, un garçon parle déjà avec la secrétaire. Il est grand et brun. Son visage est souriant mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cache sa tristesse. Au bout d'un certain temps, la femme me demande ce que je veux. Je lui réponds que je suis nouvelle et que j'ai besoin d'un plan et de mon emploi du temps ainsi que tous les papiers que j'ai besoin de remplir pour finaliser mon inscription.

« Ton nom ? demande-t-elle.

-Asashi…

-Oh ? la fille du médecin ? »

J'acquiesce, elle est apparemment surprise… et me parait plus tendre…

« Je vois, dit-elle, il me semble que vous êtes dans la même classe, ça tombe bien non ? dit-elle en souriant (particulièrement au garçon). »

Il sourit mais à l'air gêné. Il évite mon regard…

« Enchantée, lui dis-je. Je m'appelle Tsuda Asashi…

-Je… je suis Sosuke Hikari.

-Oh c'est beau Hikari, comme nom, Hikari-san.

-Je… je pense que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom… comme on est sûrement l'un et l'autre les premiers amis dans ce lycée… Tu peux m'appeler Sosuke… »

Il rougit un peu. Sa peau est mate et ses pupilles couleur ciel. Il porte une chemise dont il a retroussé les manches, on peut voir ses bras légèrement musclés. Il doit faire environ une tête de plus que moi.

« Vraiment ? C'est… un peu rapide…

-Ah ! Désolé… si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave…

-Hm… dans ce cas, tu peux m'appeler Tsuda. »

Il hésite et me remercie.

La secrétaire a fini d'imprimer nos papiers. Elle nous les donne et on sort.

« Bon ! On a maths, là… »

La première journée se passe sans encombre. Sosuke se met, dans la plupart des cours, à côté de moi. Les jours suivant sont plutôt calmes.

A la maison, je parle à mes parents de Sosuke. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécié l'ami que je me suis fait et surtout l'attention que je lui porte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ils me disent d'éviter de parler de notre famille…

Pendant 1 mois, le garçon et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est mon meilleur ami… on rit, on se confie, enfin il se confie surtout… on se dit un peu tout, comme un frère et une sœur…

Il est apparemment fils unique et ses parents ne s'occupe pas vraiment de lui… il me dit souvent qu'il vit déjà seul.

Ça fait maintenant 5 mois que je suis dans ce lycée. Comme je suis arrivée mi-septembre, nous sommes au mois de février (la st valentin est passée… je n'ai pas offert de chocolat… enfin j'ai offert les chocolats de ma sœur a Sosuke… c'est elle qui me l'a demandé !). je me suis fait une amie, Minako. Et puis tout le monde s'entend bien dans la classe. J'arrive à me faire une place comme une ado normale. Minako est vraiment gentille et je m'entends super bien avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle m'a avoué être un peu jalouse parce que je suis presque tout le temps avec Sosuke… alors je les ai présenté, et ils s'entendent bien aussi. Du coup on est souvent tous les trois quand on sort. Au cours de ces cinq mois, Minako m'a dit qu'elle pensait que j'étais amoureuse de Sosuke… je ne sais pas vraiment si je le suis, en tout cas, je ne sais pas comment le découvrir, et s'il s'avère que je le suis, je ne le dirais pas, sinon je ferai du mal à mon amie. Malgré tout, je me sens vraiment à l'aise avec lui… je me suis mise à parler de tout… même si mes parents me l'ont déconseillé. Je lui ai avoué que j'entendais ma louve me parler. Lui, m'a cru, il ne s'est pas moqué. Et m'a dit que c'était possible que j'appartienne à une famille Quileute… des familles japonaise qui auraient développé un sens de la nature, et s'entendent avec les animaux sauvages. Il m'a raconté quelques histoires sur eux. Il m'a aussi dit qu'un jour il changerait peut-être parce que sa famille en fait aussi partie. Il m'a demandé de lui promettre d'être toujours là pour lui, il avait peur de me perdre, en tant qu'amie…

Peut-être ai-je vraiment des sentiments pour lui… mais si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie… ni comment réagir.

Mes parents voient toujours notre entente d'un mauvais œil…

Ce soir, nous sommes en famille à la maison (oui mon père est souvent absent du fait de son travail de médecin, il se déplace à n'importe quel moment si un client l'appelle). On dîne tranquillement quand ça frappe à la porte d'entrée. Ma va ouvrir… et m'appelle en disant que c'est pour moi… elle a l'air agacée…

« C'est pour toi ! me dit-elle. Un jeune homme… qui c'est ?

-Ce doit être Sosuke, le garçon dont je vous ai parlé. »

Elle fait la moue et va s'assoir. Je la remercie et vais à l'entrée. C'est Sosuke.

« Bonsoir, dit-il hésitant.

-Bonsoir Sosuke… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? c'est la première fois que tu viens directement chez moi… »

Il reste silentcieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**2-Modifications de la vie quotidienne**

« Ça va ? Quelque chose s'est passé ? »

Il est toujours muet…

Je m'avance et le prends dans mes bras. Malgré qu'il soit plus grand, ça à l'air de lui faire du bien. Il me rend l'accolade. Après un assez long moment de silence, il prend la parole, hésitant…

« Mes parents ont quittés la maison. Ils sont partis pendant la journée, pendant que j'étais au lycée. » me dit-il en ne me lâchant pas.

Non, ce n'est pas juste parti en vacances ou pour se promener… ils sont vraiment partis… ils ont pris leurs affaires et ont laissé leur fils seul. Sosuke ne laisse couler aucune larme, mais il doit être en train de se déchirer à l'intérieur…

« Sosuke ? murmurai-je »

Il me regarde d'abord, puis fuis des yeux…

« Je… est-ce que je peux… rester un peu chez toi… ? »

C'est un peu choquant ce qu'il me demande… parce qu'on n'a jamais osé demandé à dormir l'un chez l'autre.

« Euh… c'est que… ce n'est pas que je refuse mais je dois demander à mes parents avant. Tu… veux entrer ? »

Il accepte timidement.

« Maman ? »

Elle arrive dans l'entrée et regarde étrangement mon ami… qui est déjà courbé et s'excuse.

« Hum… il… j'ai des problèmes… familiaux… et, je voudrais savoir si je peux rester ici quelques temps…

-Comment ça ? Mais tes parents…

-Ils sont partis madame, la coupe-t-il. »

Ma mère se détend un peu, même si la nouvelle la choque.

« Comment ça partis ? demande-t-elle doucement.

-Simplement… ils ont pris leurs affaires pendant la journée de cours… et n'étaient plus là quand je suis rentré. Leurs affaires ont disparus avec eux. Ils… n'ont laissé qu'un mot, dit-il en relevant la tête et en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche. Je pense que vous comprendrez mieux que moi ce qu'ils ont voulu dire. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas compris… »

Il tend le morceau de papier à ma mère, il n'est pas plus grand qu'une carte postale lorsqu'il est déplié… ma mère le lit en silence. Elle lève les yeux et manque de s'écrouler. Je veux appeler mon père mais il est présent avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire. Il interroge ma mère qui lui donne le papier… après l'avoir lu, il murmure : « oh non… ».

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

-Ri-rien… il… va falloir faire quelque chose… notre quotidien va changer d'ici peu, dit-il perdu dans ses pensées en se relevant. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande la voix de la louve dans ma tête. Je m'aperçois qu'elle est assise près de moi. D'ailleurs Sosuke s'en éloigne en la voyant.

« c'est notre louve, lui dis-je pensant le réconforter.

-A….Ah bon… ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas méchante. Elle est arrivée dans notre famille l'année dernière, d'elle-même et est très gentille. Par contre, elle a un peu de mal avec les étrangers. »

Il se détend un peu. Kaya le regarde puis me regarde. « Alors que se passe-t-il ? » insiste-t-elle.

« Sosuke peut rester à la maison ?

-Hm ? Oui, si tu veux… »

Mes parents ont vraiment l'air préoccupés… ils n'ont aucune réactions… s'en est inquiétant !

« Merci beaucoup ! s'exclame le nouvel invité en courbant le dos. Je vais chercher des affaires, mes cours… et je reviens ! Merci ! »

Il me regarde et sort.

Environ une heure, une heure et demie après, on frappe. C'est lui. Il est vraiment chargé ! Un sac à dos plein à craquer et une valise de taille moyenne mais apparemment bien remplie. Je l'observe, il entre, quitte ses chaussures et me suit à l'étage. Je l'invite dans la chambre vide, la chambre d'amis… il dépose sa valise sur le lit et ses sacs… a ? il en avait deux…

« Je m'excuse du dérangement ! dit-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider et se soutenir mutuellement à n'importe quel moment, lui dis-je en souriant. »

Il s'installe sur le bord du lit. Je fais de même près de lui.

« Quelque chose me turlupine…

-Hm ?

-Tu as lu le mot, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais je ne comprends pas sa signification…

-Apparemment un groupe de personne va venir, a priori, mes parents et les tiens savent qui ils sont… et ils viendraient pour emmener une sorte de trésor, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

-On dirait une énigme…

-Oui, souffle-t-il.

-Mais… pourquoi as-tu pensé que mes parents comprendraient… ?

-Ils parlent de ta famille, et puis comme j'ai entendu -par mon père- que ton père était une sorte de génie…

-Hmm… c'est vraiment étrange… quelles genre de personnes viendraient par ici pour un soi-disant trésor ? »

Il ne répond pas. Et le silence s'installe pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte -qui était ouverte. C'est ma sœur Ayame qui se tient là avec un grand sourire…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Aya… ?

-Tu restes combien de temps Hikari-san ? demande-t-elle en m'ignorant totalement.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…

-Aya, s'il te plait…

-Ookk ! »

Elle sort et ferme la porte. Sosuke sursaute légèrement quand la porte se ferme…

« Ça va ?

-Ça va aller, répond-il. Tant que je ne suis pas seul, ça ira.

-Tu n'as pas de la famille dans le coin ?

-Non… et puis même si j'en avais, mes parents ont coupé tout contacts avec leurs famille respectives, alors je ne peux appeler personne, ils refuseront de s'occuper de moi… »

Vers 22heures, je prends ma douche, Sosuke a dîné -ma mère lui a donné des restes du dîner que nous n'avions pas finis- je sors de la salle de bain, habillée de seulement une serviette de bain, pour aller à ma chambre. Mais à peine sortie de la pièce, je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Sosuke… Je sursaute ! et me renferme à nouveaux dans la salle de bain.

J'entends : « Désolé, je pensais pas que t'allais sortir comme ça… ! »

Je rouvre un peu la porte… il est retourné dans la chambre. J'en profite pour vite aller dans ma chambre pour m'habiller de mon pyjama…

Pendant le week-end qui suivit, tout est allé très vite : j'ai découvert des choses sur moi, Sosuke, ma famille… ce monde… mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de banal… c'est bien plus que ça… bien plus que ce dont Sosuke m'avait parlé… une chose que personne ne croirait s'il ne le voyait pas de ses propre yeux…


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Transformation**

En fait, samedi matin (environ 3jours après l'installation de mon ami à la maison), on m'a réveillée en me faisant sursauter… enfin c'est un cri qui m'a fait sursauté pour être précise… je me suis levée et j'ai vu une créature de la taille d'un humain dans la chambre de Sosuke… à la place de Sosuke en fait… c'était un loup dont la fourrure était argentée-noire… et ma mère se tenait à la porte…

Mon père arrive après moi.

« Chérie ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se… »

Il se tait devant le spectacle.

« Sosuke ? » appelle-t-il en s'approchant.

Le loup remue…

« Kaya ? » appelai-je.

La louve arrive, je lui demande ce qui se passe en lui montrant la chambre.

« il se transforme, répond-elle simplement. C'est certainement dû à l'abandon de ses parents… ça à causer un choc émotionnel et sa transformation… ». Je vois… « Je sais à quoi tu penses, continue la louve. Tu te demandes si ça devra t'arriver aussi ? ». Je reste muette, attendant la suite. « Normalement oui, reprend-elle. Mais toi, tu auras certainement un petit plus… »

« A ? quoi ? demandais-je à voix haute.

« Je t'expliquerais quand ça t'arrivera… »

J'avance et entre dans la chambre de l'animal. Mon père hésite à me laisser m'approcher, il doit me cacher quelque chose… Je reste debout à côté du lit. Je dépose une main sur le corps du loup géant, et par je ne sais quel instinct l'appelle Sosuke. Il ouvre les yeux, sursaute et se met à grogner puis se calme. Il est vraiment impressionnant, mais je ressent qu'il est confus…

« T-Tsuda ? » entendis-je.

Je lance un regard à Kaya qui secoue le museau… mais c'était une voix masculine.

« Sosuke ? »

Mon père me demande de sortir… il a l'air plus calme que précédemment. Je lui demande pourquoi je dois sortir. Il me dit que le garçon va arriver… mais s'il revient en forme humaine maintenant, il serait nu… je me sens rougir et j'ai un coup de chaud… je sors de la chambre. Après un moment, mon père rouvre la porte pour nous dire que tout va bien et qu'ils doivent se parler. J'aperçois derrière le corps dénudé du garçon… sa peau mate et musclée me donne quelques frissons… il a l'air de bien se porter et s'habille. Je rougis à nouveau… l'homme qui se tient à la porte m'observe puis regarde derrière lui… il s'excuse et referme la porte en me lançant un drôle de regard…

« Bon aller ! s'exclame ma mère. P'tit déj' ! »

Elle se tourne pour descendre les escaliers et se dirige vers la cuisine, Aya et moi la suivons. Après avoir mangé (on met environ 1heure), on arrive au thème intéressant de a journée, que ma sœur introduit.

« Maman ? Pourquoi il s'est transformé en loup l'invité ? »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Je…

-Tu sais, coupais-je, j'entends Kaya me parler depuis qu'elle est arrivée, avouai-je (pour la seconde fois).

-C'est…

-Ah ! Dément ! s'exclame ma sœur. »

D'un coup ma mère devient sérieuse et je la sens sur les nerfs. Elle pose son couteau et sa tartine et nous fixe.

« Ça n'est pas dément du tout Ayame. Ça démontre que Tsuda sera la prochaine alpha. Ça va engendrer beaucoup de combats, amener des ennemis sur nos terres, parce qu'elle ne sera pas une alpha comme les autres… »

Un silence, long silence s'installe… ma sœur attend une suite, moi je continue de manger mes tartines et mon café au lait…

« Comment ça ? demandai-je finalement après une gorgée.

-Tsuda… il y a des choses dans ce monde… que les humains ignorent… des choses qu'aucuns humains ne devrait savoir… beaucoup trop de créatures sont dangereuses pour l'homme… mais les états sont têtus et cherchent à savoir en envoyant les services dits 'secrets'…

-Chérie ! intervient mon père.

-Pardon, s'excuse-t-elle immédiatement.

-Papa ?

-Il n'y a pas besoin que vous sachiez quoique ce soit si vous ne faites pas parties de ce monde…

-Rei… c'est certain qu'elle va…

-Non, c'est peut-être Hikari-kun qui deviendra l'alpha cette fois, dit-il en interrompant ma mère. On peut considérer… qu'étant donné son appartenance à la famille… c'est lui qui le sera…

-Quelle famille ? demande ma mère interloquée.

-Hikari, souffle-t-il…

-Hein ? Mais… la dernière fois ils ne sont pas apparus… ?

-Peut-être que ses parents ont fait exprès de partir, pour accélérer sa transformation par choc émotionnel…

-C'est pas croyable ! Cette famille serait vraiment prête à tout pour devenir la famille alpha… comment ont-ils pu faire ça… ?!

-C'est ce que je voulais dire, ils voulaient certainement devenir la famille principale, pour avoir les alpha… en le transformant avant les loups de notre famille…

-N'avez-vous pas dit que l'on devait pas en savoir plus sur ce monde si on n'en faisait pas partie ? dis-je en finissant mon bol.

-Tu en fait déjà partie Tsuda, même si ta transformation se fait lentement.

-Comment ça ? fait ma mère.

-Chérie… Sosuke n'aurait pas dû se calmer aussi facilement, surtout en sachant que j'étais près de lui… et Tsuda s'est approchée aussi. Au moment où elle l'a touché, il aurait dû devenir violent… mais il s'est calmé presque immédiatement… elle a déjà commencé à avancer dans notre monde… de plus, elle nous l'avait déjà dit, mais elle entend Kaya depuis son arrivée dans la famille… même toi tu ne l'entend pas ! Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ? Tu vois bien que ce moment arrive à grand pas…

-Alors… les tiens vont venir… »

Sa voix est cassée, son visage est tendu, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est au bord des larmes…

« Oui… il y a des chances que…

-NON ! crie-t-elle. Je refuse qu'ils viennent me prendre mes trésors ! Ce sont mes filles !

-Il n'y en a qu'une qu'ils vont vouloir, murmure-t-il presque effrayé. »

Il doit avoir quelque chose en tête…

Ma mère se rassoit… et ne cesse de répéter qu'elle ne veut pas…


	4. Chapter 4

**4-Réconfort, **

**rencontre d'un "spécimen rare"**

« Excusez-moi ? intervient une voix masculine jeune. »

Mes parents sursautent. Ce n'est que Sosuke.

« Ah ! pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

-Ce n'est rien, dit mon père… Tu as faim ?

-Oui, merci, accepte le garçon en prenant place à côté de moi.

-Au fait j'appellerai le lycée lundi matin pour leur dire, qu'en tant que ton médecin, tu dois cesser les cours pendant un moment.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je étonnée.

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se transforme malencontreusement là-bas…

-Oui…

-Mais pendant ce temps, il faudra que tu t'habitues… pour ça… il nous faut quelques connaissance de Kiko…

-Oh non ! Hors de question que je prenne contact avec qui que ce soit ! J'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde de la meute, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Et ils n'accepteront jamais de me faire une faveur ! Et je n'en ai aucune envie ! Je ne les rappellerai pas !

-S'il te plaît, chérie… et puis ils seront utiles si jamais il se passe quelque chose… »

Elle hésite en laissant le silence s'installer tandis que mon père la regarde tendrement.

« OK ! dit-elle. Mais c'est parce que c'est toi qui me le demande, Rei !

-Merci ma chérie, sourit l'homme. »

Ainsi, ma mère a passé le reste de la journée à appeler ses « amis », et du côté de mon père, il a joint des famille qui, comme la nôtre font parties de ce monde et subissaient des changements. Il a contacté trois personnes « très importantes » pour prendre des décisions, et des familles « voisines » qui sont comme Sosuke.

« Bien ! La réunion des anciens aura lieu cette semaine… ils nous informeront du jour où ils viendront, nous informa mon père au dîner.

-J'ai convaincu cinq couples qui arriveront -certainement en caravane ou quelque chose comme ça- au cours des deux semaines à venir…

-Bien… donc, les prochaines semaines promettent d'être riches en changements… de plus il va falloir qu'Ayame ou Tsuda laisse sa chambre à Hikari-kun… parce qu'on va accueillir une de vos tante…

-Oh non…. Je l'avais oublié celle-là, s'esclaffe ma mère.

-Oui c'est bien pour ça que c'est la première personne que j'ai appelé, dit mon père en souriant. »

Apparemment, ma mère n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'inviter sa sœur… et ça ne l'enchante pas du tout qu'elle vienne…

« Parce qu'elle sera très utile ! continue mon père…

-Et pot de colle !

-Et ça permettra que vous la rencontriez…

-Pour voir à quel point c'était inutile, et comment elle va vouloir vous contrôler, vous et nos vies !

-Chérie, fait mon père sur le point de désespérer.

-Il y a une bonne raison si j'ai coupé les ponts avec toutes ces personnes !

-Tu ne voulais pas plus de responsabilités ?

-Non ! je ne voulais pas que ces gens continuent à m'utiliser ! en plus je n'aurai pas pu vivre avec toi si j'étais restée avec eux ! Est-ce que t'a oublié tout ça ?!

-Non…mais dans des situations comme celle-là, il faut utiliser le maximum de cartes… on aura besoin de beaucoup de personnes et de différentes…

-Je ne suis pas d'avis qu'on ai besoin d'Elle !

-Ah ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'elle a dit qu'elle ramènerait un garçon, le fils d'un couple d'amis qui est comme Tsuda, il a subi sa transformation il y a six mois. »

Ma mère a l'air douteuse, et pas heureuse…

« Encore une de ses fantastiques idées ça, marmonne-t-elle.

-Chérie…

-Ah ! intervient ma sœur d'un bond. Pour la chambre… Hikari-san n'a qu'à aller dans la chambre de Tsuda !

-Et elle viendra dans ta chambre ?

-Nan ! Ils peuvent être tous les deux ! Après tout, ils sont amis, non ? »

Mes parents n'ont pas l'air d'accrocher à l'idée d'Ayame. On se regarde Sosuke et moi, on rougit un peu…

« Ça ne me dérange pas, dis-je.

-Moi non plus, continue-t-il. »

Mes parents hésitent puis acceptent… enfin ma mère accepte en première -pour une plus ou moins bonne raison.

« Ça lui clouera le bec à cette sorcière ! fait-elle.

-HAHAHAHAhahahaha ! tu… tu acceptes pour cette raison ? Hahahaha ! »

Mon père met un moment à calmer son fou rire. Maman se renfrogne.

« Ok, fait mon père. Eh bien, Hikari-kun, tu n'as plus qu'a déplacer tes affaires, on va te donner des matelas pour que tu sois à l'aise. Tu peux t'installer ce soir dans la chambre de Tsuda… si elle n'a pas d'objections, bien sûr. »

Je suis… disons, légèrement choquée.

Après le dîner, j'aide Sosuke à déplacer ses affaires et on installe les futons (matelas) dans ma chambre. Il y en a deux, comme ça il pourra être à la même hauteur que mon lit et on pourra parler. Heureusement que me chambre est la plus grande des quatre !

On parle effectivement toute la nuit… de tout, de rien… d'amour, d'amitié… de projets d'avenir, de nos avenirs… plus je lui parle, plus je veux me blottir contre lui…

Le dimanche matin, je suis aux côtés du loup argenté. Je le caresse et me colle à lui, il est si doux… j'entends son cœur battre… doucement… en lui faisant un câlin, je me rendors.


	5. Chapter 5

**5-Coup de gueule, Sentiments**

« Tsu…Tsuda ? »

Je sens qu'on me secoue légèrement et j'entends une voix… « Tsuda ? Réveille-toi… ». Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis nez-à-nez avec Sosuke… je suis seulement habillée de mon t-shirt de nuit… donc à moitié nue… et je suis presque au-dessus du garçon, qui lui est complètement nu… (dû à sa retransformation en humain sûrement…). Je sursaute et me remets sur mon lit en lui tournant le dos… je dois être rouge comme une tomate, je me sens très gênée…

« Désolée ! m'exclamai-je. Je… je me suis réveillée plus tôt et tu étais en loup… alors je me suis collée à toi… et ta fourrure était douce alors je me suis rendormie…

-C'est pas grave, dit-il. Mais… il faudra que tu penses à t'habiller un peu plus pour dormir… c'est un peu gênant…

-Que…

-Disons que… comment dire… c'était assez excitant la position qu'on avait… et en particulier ta tenue… c'est… ça a eu… des effets… »

Je vois… en effet, c'est un garçon… je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé…

« Désolée, dis-je. Je… je mettrai un pantalon de pyjama… »

On toc à la porte. Le garçon enfile vite fait un sous-vêtement et un t-shirt et ouvre la porte.

« Ah ? Sosuke ? Vous… êtes réveillés…

-Oui, bonjour madame… excusez-moi de la tenue…

-Appelle-moi Kiko si tu veux, sourit-elle. Comme tu vas vivre à la maison un moment, ça sera moins gênant ainsi.

-O-ok…

-Bien, vous venez prendre votre petit déj' ? a ! Ça s'est bien passé la nuit ?

-O… oui mad… euh Kiko-san.

-On arrive ! dis-je en enfilant un pantalon. »

Elle s'en va, Sosuke ferme la porte. Je finis juste de mettre mon pantalon. Le garçon vient doucement vers moi… son visage me fixe et je rougis, parce que son regard est intense… et il continue de venir vers moi… quand il est en face de moi, tout près de moi… je sens son souffle sur mon visage, et mon cœur palpite… je lève les yeux pour regarder les siens.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de te mettre un bas, Tsuda, murmure-t-il en posant sa main sous mon menton et il approche son visage du mien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frôlent. Ça ne me gêne pas de te voir vêtue, ou non… »

Sa voix me fait frissonner. Mon cœur continue de battre la chamade et j'ai des coups de chaud.

« En fait… la position dans laquelle je me suis réveillé… ça m'a fait réaliser… mes sentiments, pour toi… »

Un moment de silence… je reste muette car je ne sais pas quoi dire, et aucun son ne veut sortir.

« Je… me sens attiré par toi, Tsuda. A tes côtés, je suis moi-même. Je me sens bien quand tu es avec moi… je suis à l'aise… et puis, je ressens le besoin de te protéger… »

A la fin de sa phrase il n'hésite pas longtemps avant de m'embrasser… le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes est doux… je savoure son baiser comme je n'aurai savouré aucun plat… son baiser est si intense que je me sens décoller du sol… son deuxième bras se dépose dans mon dos. J'entoure le visage de mon loup avec mes deux mains et le garde contre moi… jusqu'à ce qu'il recule légèrement la tête… le baiser s'arrête, le garçon dépose son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Moi aussi je suis attiré par lui… sûrement depuis le début…

« Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je… me suis laissé emporter… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Ce… c'est rien… on devrait… aller en bas. »

Il acquiesce, recule et on sort. Le reste de la journée se déroule sans encombres… jusqu'au soir…

Au diner, ma sœur ne nous a pas lâché du regard !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ayame ? lui demandai-je.

-Hum… rien… je pensais simplement que vous feriez un beau couple ! Vous êtes bien accordés ensemble, avoue-t-elle en souriant. »

Je rougis…

Le dîner fini, je me prépare à aller dormir… quand ça sonne.

Je descends en pyjama. C'est mon père qui ouvre. Une femme habillée d'une robe de soirée rouge -assez ancienne-, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux foncés était à la porte. Son maquillage est très marquée, dans les tons foncés et rouges. Elle s'évente. Quand elle s'aperçoit que la porte est ouverte, et que c'est mon père qui a ouvert, elle s'exclame :

« Ah ! Rei ! Merci de l'invitation… »

Elle me parait très bourgeoise.

« Mes affaires arrivent, le jeune que j'ai ramené s'en occupe, il se nomme Akira, c'est le jeune homme dont je t'ai parlé, murmure-t-elle à mon père »

Elle entre sans qu'on ne lui propose et elle me voit dans l'escalier…

« Oh mon dieu ! N'est-ce pas ma nièce préférée ?! Tu es si jolie… ! »

Elle lève les bras jusqu'à mon visage et me fait tourner et retourner le visage. Son expression change.

« Tes yeux… ? Ils sont… magnifiques ! Sa sœur est-elle pareille ? demande-t-elle extasiée.

-Non… Ayame sera certainement simplement comme Kiko.

-C'est extraordinaire ! (elle hésite quelques instants puis sourit à nouveau). A dire vrai, tu es le second spécimen rare que je vois… Le garçon que j'ai ramené est également un hybride, c'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'accorderont à merveille !

-C'était donc bien ça ton plan, Nita-nee…

-Oh ! Kiko-chan ! Eh bien… quel accueil, se ravise-t-elle en voyant le visage inexpressif de ma mère qui est sortie de la cuisine.

-Ton plan… il ne fonctionnera pas, parce que, comme tu peux le voir, nous hébergeons un garçon, et il s'avère qu'il est le petit ami, et donc fiancé, de Tsuda. »

Je suis surprise que ma mère sorte ça comme ça… Hein ? Fiancé ? Je me retourne et il est arrivé derrière moi…

« Mon…. ?

-Oh… un simple loup… je suis bien déçue de ton choix, Kiko. Ma nièce n'est pas faite pour aller avec un simple… »

Un garçon aux cheveux rouges-oranges fait son apparition, chargés de bagages…

Il est mince et relativement grand. Bien habillé, il a certainement de bonnes manières… il se baisse pour déposer les bagages. Il salue mon père et s'excuse de l'heure à laquelle ils arrivent, et sans avoir prévenu. Il dit se nommer Akira. Mon père lui dit que ce n'est rien. Puis le garçon lève les yeux sur moi… sans reprendre les bagages, il passe mon père et monte quelques marches pour m'atteindre. Un pied sur une marche l'autre en dessous, il prend une de mes mains pour la baiser, puis me regarde dans les yeux… Ses pupilles sont aussi claires que celles de Sosuke. Mais je perçois quelque chose de différent… comme une lueur rouge…

« Enchanté, Asashi Tsuda-san… je suis heureux de rencontrer ma promise, et que ça soit vous, dit-il d'une voix si douce que je me laisserai bien avoir par ses mots… »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'être ravie, le brun lui fait lâcher ma main et se met à grogner sur le nouvel invité… Celui-ci ne prend pas peur, bien au contraire…

« Eh bien… je vois que je vais avoir de la concurrence… ça n'en sera que plus intéressant de vous conquérir, me sourit-il. »

Je me sens rougir… je pense soudain que s'ils devaient en venir à se battre, je devrais intervenir…

« Tsuda ne t'appartiendra jamais !

-Qu'est-ce qui me dis qu'elle ne m'appartiens pas déjà ?

-Tsuda est à moi…

-Tiens donc… ? Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve… ?

-Qu'est-ce qui… ? »

Sosuke est mal à l'aise… un court silence s'invite, pendant lequel je prends l'initiative. Je regarde Sosuke et lui fais tourner le visage pour qu'il soit face à moi. Puis je l'embrasse tendrement… mes mains entourent son visage et le caresse doucement. Sosuke est, je crois, plus qu'étonné…

« Je suis à lui, déclarai-je.

-Oh ho… tu prends les décisions, hein ? fait-il même pas choqué. Intéressant… mais si un jour tu tombes sous mon charme, ça ne sera pas toi la dominante… »

Je lui laisse à peine le temps de finir sa phrase pour avancer mon visage près du sien et lui murmurer « Tu paries ? ». Je frôle ensuite son visage avec une main, j'arrête mon geste, étouffe un rire et remontes tranquillement à ma chambre. Sosuke ne tarde pas à me suivre… je suis déjà couchée. Je l'entends fermer la porte et s'installer. La nuit passe un peu. Je me réveille à nouveau collée au loup argenté.

Mon réveil sonne, le loup remue vaguement.

« Je dois y aller, mon loup… »

J'embrasse le front de l'animal et sors jusqu'à la salle de bain. Avant que je ne veuille rentrer, ma tante sort de la chambre d'amis.

« Oh, chérie ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis si contente d'être ici !

-Excusez-moi… je dois me préparer pour aller au lycée.

-Oh… ce n'est pas pour ta récente transformation qu'on m'a appelé ?

-Non… ce n'est pas le cas. »

J'entre dans la salle de bain et me trouve face à l'invité… en boxer. Sa peau est aussi pâle que la mienne, ses yeux bleus sont déjà éclatants et ses cheveux rouges en batailles.

Il me fixe, étonné. Il est en train de se laver les dents…

« Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ?! m'enervais-je.

-je dois me préparer pour ma première journée de lycée… je dois m'inscrire au plus proche aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on est arrivé hier soir…

-Comment ça ?

-Tsuda-san… à moins que tu ne sois déjà sous mon charme, voudrais-tu bien sortir ? Je dois finir de me préparer…

-Dépêche-toi alors ! ».

Je sors en fermant la porte et descends à la cuisine. Je m'assois à la table où ma mère et ma sœur sont déjà installées. Je prends une biscotte, essaie de tartiner du beurre dessus, mais elle casse. J'en prends une deuxième… elle casse… la même chose une troisième et quatrième fois…

Soudain, deux mains venant de derrière moi viennent prendre la biscotte que je tiens et tartinent parfaitement le beurre…

C'est Akira…

« Il faut être doux avec les biscottes… sinon, ça fait comme les sentiments, et se brise… il y a besoin de patience, me dit-il son visage tout près du mien, sa bouche près de mon oreille. »

Une fois fini, il s'installe près de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Monsieur le loup n'est pas là pour intervenir entre nous cette fois…

-Ah ! Maman ? Où est Kaya ? pensai-je. »

Ma mère, étonnée me répond qu'elle ne l'a pas vu non plus.

« C'est normal, intervient Nita. Je l'ai mise dehors, elle grattait à la porte de Tsuda au milieu de la nuit.

-Comment ? m'exclamais-je déjà sur les nerfs en me levant d'un coup. Pourquoi prenez-vous des libertés comme ça ? Kaya fait partie de cette famille ! Ne vous avisez plus de la toucher ou de la mettre dehors de cette façon ! »


End file.
